Le Journal Intime De Neville Londubat
by Riickmama
Summary: Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. J'ai 17 ans depuis le mois de juillet. Je vais rentrer en septième année à Poudlard et passer mes Aspics j'espère les réussir d'ailleurs .. Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, Luna,Ginny, Hermione comptent beaucoup pour moi. Ils m
1. Chapter 1 Préface

Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. J'ai 17 ans depuis le mois de juillet. 

Je vais rentrer en septième année à Poudlard et passer mes Aspics (j'espère les réussir d'ailleurs ).. Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, Luna,Ginny, Hermione comptent beaucoup pour moi. Ils m'aident à progresser comme dit ma grand mère.

J'écoute du rock et mon groupe préféré est les Bizarr' Sisters. Je suis plutôt gourmand et mon bonbon préféré est les Chocogrenouilles ( je collectionne les cartes j'en ai déjà plus de milles. J'ai un crapaud, Trevor, mais il n'arrête pas de se sauver...

Je n'aime pas trop me présenter parce que je ne sais jamais quoi dire.

Mes parents ont été torturés par Bellatrix Lestrange peu après ma naissance. Ils étaient Aurors et on tout fait pour que Voldemort disparaisse avec l'aide de l'Ordre du Phenix. Je suis tellement fier d'eux. Je les aime. Ils sont mon modèle.

J'aimerai être comme eux courageux et combattant les dangers. Mais je suis timide, maladroit et peureux. Quand je dis ça, on me réponds que je ne le suis pas et que j'ai évolué. La bataille au ministère y est pour quelque chose. Ce jour là j'aidais juste Harry.

J'ai été élevé par ma grand mère. Elle est un peu dure mais je sais qu'elle me mène sur la bonne voie. Elle est très fière de moi depuis cette nuit au Ministère (elle n'arrête pas de me le répéter et dit qu'il faut que je prenne confiance en moi)

Elle a de nombreuses opinions et j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont toujours juste. Oui, j'admire ma grand mère. Je l'aime beaucoup et elle est très importante pour moi.

Je suis je pense, un adolescent comme les autres. J'aimerai trouver l'amour, mais je suis si timide et maladroit; Pendant un temps je suis tombé très amoureux, de Ginny Weasley. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi, et elle aimais Harry depuis si longtemps. Elle a été mon premier amour (à sens unique)Certains ont la femme de leur vie devant les yeux (je parle de Ron bien sur) mais s'en rendent pas compte. je fais peut être parti de ces gens là.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris un journal intime ni pourquoi ce carnet je le garde sans arrêt sur moi. C'est bizarre peut être un garçon qui écrit dans un journal intime. Ce nombre imposant de "moi" et de "je" m'impressionne. Je ne suis pas dans le genre à parler sans arrêt de moi. Mais bon comme personne le lira, je ferai avec... Le jugement des autres, je me rend compte est très important dans l'estime de soi-même

 Les sorciers ont inventés des méthodes très efficaces. J'ai opté pour un qui ne s'ouvre que quand il reconnais la voix de son "maître". Par précaution j'écris à l'encre invisible _Darkness. _Il n'est pas très bon d'avoir ce genre de journal par les temps qui courent.

Voldemort vient juste de prendre le ministère de la magie sous son contrôle. J'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver. Je sais qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione vont essayer de le tuer. Je ne sais pas comment ils comptent s'y prendre. On murmure des choses étranges sur Harry, mais grand mère dit qu'il ne faut pas prêter attention à des ragots. Alors je crois en eux. J'aimerai les aider mais je ne sais pas encore comment m'y prendre.

Je lis tous les jours la Gazette du Sorcier. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans le monde des sorciers. J'en fais la lecture à ma grand mère quand elle prépare le repas. elle fais toujours tout un tas de commentaires et on en parle pendant le déjeuner. Le Chicaneur est une bonne lecture depuis quelques temps.  Le père de Luna met des informations parfois plus complète et pas censurée par le ministère.

Je crois que ma présentation n'est pas super mais tant pis.

Je vais maintenant parler de ma septième année d'étude à Poudlard à partir de maintenant. 


	2. Chapter 2 Le premier Septembre

Le Premier Septembre :

Je ne sais pas comment introduire mon journal. Dois-je écrire "Cher Journal "comme certains moldus? C'est un peu ridicule, non ?

Un proverbe dit que le ridicule ne tue pas...

Cher journal,

Ce matin, je me suis levé inquiet de revenir à Poudlard . Je sais qu'aujourd'hui je vais revoir enfin tous mes amis, cela me réjouis beaucoup. Mais je sens que cette année va être différente. Cette menace qui plane sur les sorciers depuis quelques années semblent s'intensifier ces derniers mois. Ce qui ne me rassure pas plus.

Maintenant pour aller à Poudlard il faut un Statut de Sang, c'est à dire être de Sang Pur ou Sang-Mêlé. Il fallait se présenter à une commission et prouver que l'on était pas Nés-Moldus. J'y suis allé bien sûr avec une certaine crainte. Ils ont bien vérifié que j'étais un Sang-Pur et j'ai pu suivre ma septième année à Poudlard.

Mais d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance... Quand je pense à tous les petits Moldus qui se faisaient une joie de rentrer à Poudlard, l'école de magie. 

L'idée de classer les sorciers par leur sang est insupportable. Un sorcier est un sorcier. Il a de la magie en lui, c'est ce que je crois le plus important. Son sang ne doit pas être un prétexte pour qu'il puisse suivre des cours de magie.

Ma grand mère dit que de toute façon sans les Moldus, les sorciers n'existeraient plus à l'heure qu'il est. 

Cependant Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans n'adhèrent pas à cette vérité. Ils pensent que les Nés-Moldus sont une catégorie de sorciers sales et inférieur à eux-mêmes

Une liste à été publiée de tous ceux qui ne se sont pas présenté à cette commission. Deux de mes amis Nés-Moldus sont recherchés pour ne pas y avoir mis les pieds. C'est Hermione et Dean. Ils sont en fuite maintenant. 

Je sais qu'ils ne reviendront pas à Poudlard, ils ne peuvent pas sans ce fichu Statut du Sang et leur absence fera un vide. 

Je ne sais pas ce qui font aux Nés Moldus mais il y a des rumeurs (je vois  bien venir grand mère là et me dire il ne faut pas prêter attention aux ragots) comme quoi ils étaient envoyer à Azkaban ou on les tuait, ou on les privait de baguette magique. Ce qui est sûr c'est que les Nés-Moldus ne sont pas les bienvenue et sont pourchassés par le ministère de La magie (dominé par Vous-Savez-Qui)

L'odeur des toasts grillés me chatouillait les narines. Ma grand mère m'avait préparé tout ce qu'il me fallait pour déjeuner comme d'habitude. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et j'en suis très reconnaissant. Je tiens beaucoup à elle .

C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Elle venait de recevoir la Gazette du sorcier. Elle avait la mine des mauvais jours ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment rassuré. Le professeur aux cheveux gras et aux nez crochus était sur la couverture du journal quotidien. Le titre me fit frémir rien que d'y penser ... 

Comment Severus Rogue peut il être directeur de Poudlard? Ou sont les lois maintenant? Depuis quand lorsqu'on a commis un meurtre peut on gérer une école? Comment peut il avoir la responsabilité de ces adolescents ? Quel est le but de cette nomination?

Ce professeur est celui que je déteste le plus, il le sais et il en joue. Il a toujours été partial avec sa maison les Serpentards. Il va sûrement continuer dans cette voie la. Il a tué Dumbledore et prend maintenant son pouvoir. C'est un homme assoiffé de pouvoir, on dirait bien. 

Ma grand-mère m'apprend que les Carrows sont également nommés professeurs. Elle me révèle que c'est des Mangemorts.

Elle me pris dans ses bras et me murmure à l'oreille qu'il faudra être courageux et qu'elle est fière de ce que je deviens, "un beau jeune homme digne d'un Gryffondor et de ses parents". Je rougis un peu. 

Je manque de confiance en moi. Les moqueries m'atteignent depuis que je suis allé à l'école. Je n'ai jamais eu ce répondant, cette assurance et ce courage que certains ont.  Cette timidité, ce côté lunatique, craintif et maladroit font ce que je suis maintenant. 

Je n'ai jamais réussi à me moquer de quelqu'un , à le critiquer ou à le ridiculiser (et je m'en plains pas) Ma grand mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas faire aux autres ce que j'aimerai pas qu'ils me fassent.

Me défendre? J'ai jamais su. 

Je dois garder la tête haute et être fier de ce que je suis.

Comment Harry réagirait si j'étais à sa place ? Qu'est ce qu'il ferais pour tenir tête à ce meurtrier?

L'AD peut être une solution, une espèce de résistance. Un moment de la journée ou de la semaine où l'on se retrouve tous. Montrer que à Poudlard on est pas tous d'accord avec le nouveau régime.  

Mais si Harry n'est pas là... Qui va être le meneur? Qui va réussir à réunir tout ce monde ? Lequel d'entre nous pourra diriger toutes les opérations ? Qui voudra continuer dans l'AD? Qui viendra aux réunions si le trio n'est pas là? Qui me prendra au sérieux quand j'en parlerai (discrètement si possible bien sur)?

Je pense immédiatement à Ginny, en tant que meneuse. C'est une battante et elle est rodée en vivant depuis sa naissance avec six garçons. Parfois, elle me fais penser à ma grand mère lorsqu'elle s'énerve (son sortilège de Chauve-Furie est redoutable). On s'est toujours bien entendu. Récemment j'ai compris qu'elle étais juste une amie et nos rapports ensemble ont beaucoup changés.

Luna pourra l'aider, vu qu'elle s'entendent très bien. Cette fille, aussi bizarre qu'elle soit, est géniale. J'ai mis un peu de temps à la comprendre et à l'apprécier mais c'est devenue ma meilleure amie. Nous nous voyons assez souvent en dehors des cours. Durant les vacances d'été elle est venue de temps en temps à la maison. J'ai eu dernièrement de ses nouvelles par hibou, elle était en Ukraine avec son père pour chercher la preuve que les Ronflaks Cornus vivaient là haut. Tous les deux, on a l'habitude de se retrouver dans le parc, on cherche des plantes ou on s'occupe de créatures magiques. Hagrid nous en a fait découvrir tellement. 

Quand j'étais devant le train rouge, le Poudlard Express à 10h30, je le contemplais avec émotion en me disant que l'année prochaine à cette même date je ne sais pas ou je serais. C'est sûrement ma dernière année ici.

J'ai peur. Cette boule se noue dans ma gorge. 

Peur que mes amis ou ma famille meurent. Peur des événements futur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

J'ai retrouvé sur le quai Ginny et Luna. On s'étreignit longuement. J'étais un peu rassuré quand je les vis. je savais qu'avec elles on allait résister.

Avant de monter dans le train j'ai cherché Harry, Ron et Hermione. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre ils n'étaient pas là. Hermione est recherchée parce qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée à la commission et Harry est l'Indésirable n°1. Sa tête est mise à dix milles gallions, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il apparaisse à Poudlard. 

J'entendais des conversations d'élèves mais personne ne parlait du trio. Certains parlaient fièrement de leur Statut de sang, je cru reconnaître des Serpentards. D'autres parlaient de Rogue , et quelques uns ( plus rare) de leurs vacances. 

Les plus petits (c'est à dire les premières année) semblaient terrifiés. Mais il paraissait en avoir peu comparé à d'habitude. Je me rappelais alors de il y a maintenant sept ans, j'étais à leur place. Je n'en menais pas large, je pensais être nul. J'ai passé mon premier voyage dans ce train rouge à chercher Trevor. Je tremblais à l'idée que Grand-Mère apprenne que j'avais perdu Trevor ..

J'ai salué plusieurs connaissances. 

On chercha un compartiment pour nous trois. J'aidais les filles a monter leurs valises. Elle se moquèrent de moi parce que je n'avais pas pensé à utiliser un sort. On a bien rigolé sur ce coup là.

On trouva un compartiment rien qu'a nous tout au fond du train. Je savais qu'on allais être au moins tranquille.

Le silence était pesant. On pensais tous les trois à ce qu'il allait nous arriver ces prochains mois, à ce qui allait leur arriver

Luna a coupé ce silence en disant qu'il ne fallait pas être entendu. Elle a protégé le Compartiment avec l'Assurdatio qu'Harry Potter nous a appris.

Durant le voyage on parla d'Harry, ce qu'il pouvais bien chercher et qu'est ce qu'il faisais. On savais qu'il avait quelque chose à faire mais personne n'arrivait à deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était l'Elu comme disait certains il incarnait le bien pour les sorciers. Si Vous Savez Qui (Il faut pas prononcer son nom, de toute façon j'ai jamais réussi à le dire mais bon)

Ginny dit que Ron a l'éclabouille, mais on a compris tous les deux qu'il était avec lui comme sans doute Hermione. On parla de Rogue et ce qui allait changer à Poudlard, de l'AD qui devait reprendre (les filles étaient d'accord là dessus).

On eu également de la visite , Ernie Macmillan furieux sachant la nomination de Rogue, Seamus et Michael Corner qui firent le reste du voyage avec nous.

On parla de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais le sujet fut longtemps dévié sur Harry et Vous Savez Qui, puis ensuite de l'AD. La crainte se lisait dans les yeux de chacun.

On ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cette année.

Mais la loyauté envers Dumbledore, envers Harry Potter est présente chez chacun d'entre nous. 

Ginny au nom d'Harry avait les yeux tristes mais lumineux. je pense sans doute qu'elle pensait à eux deux. Leurs quelques semaines ensemble a été sûrement pour eux les meilleurs moments de leur vie. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre c'était certain. Leur amour complice et solide faisait rêver plus d'un. Mais leur séparation a été un coup dur pour eux deux. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils ont rompus mais ils sont toujours très amoureux.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, on avait tous cette crainte dans le ventre. Comment Poudlard allait être avec Rogue en tête ?

Hagrid était là. On était tous ravis de lui dire bonjour. Malefoy nous regarda de son air hautain. Crabbe l'appela et lui dit "Allez Malefoy ramène toi "

Ce qui me paru assez étrange.. Depuis quand Crabbe parlait comme ça à Malefoy ? D'habitude c'est le blondinet qui commandait ..

Luna m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena vers les carrosses. Il ne pleuvait pas pour une fois mais le vent soufflait un peu.

La Grande Salle n'avait pas vraiment bougé. Le seul point différent c'est le directeur. Cela faisait bizarre de voir Rogue, les cheveux gras, son nez crochu et ses vêtements noirs dans un fauteuil aussi somptueux. Il y avait deux autres professeurs, les Carrows.

Rogue les présenta, ainsi que les autres professeurs (ils avaient l'air préoccupés) pour les premières années. Amycus Carrow, le frère serait professeur de l'Art De La Magie Noire (ce qui remplace les Défense Contre les Forces du Mal)

A l'annonce cette nouvelle tous les élèves se regardaient certains d'un air assez réjouis (je parle des Serpentards en général) et d'autres craintifs (la plupart des autres maisons)  Et Alecto Carrow, la soeur s'occuperait de l'Étude Des Moldus, matière rendue obligatoire pour tous. Les élèves se regardèrent consternés. Je me demandais comment les Moldus allaient nous être présentés, en mal c'est certain.

Le professeur Rogue fit son discours (qui ne vaut pas celui de Dumbledore) et énonça certaines règles habituelles.

Puis un des Carrow se leva. Il fit un discours et annonça qu'ils étaient tous les deux responsables de la discipline à Poudlard. Il voulait faire régner l'ordre dans ce château. Les écarts de conduite ne seraient pas permis et sanctionnés. Les passages secrets étaient condamnés et toutes sorties contrôlées. Les Détraqueurs étaient aux portes de Poudlard en cas d'intrus. Bref tout un tas de petit changement qui me rappelait un peu Ombrage mais en pire

On savait tous à présent que Vous-Savez Qui mettait son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard (et qu'il était derrière tout ça).

Lorsque la cérémonie de la Répartition commença, les esprits étaient assez inquiets autour de moi. J'avais bien raison, il y a avait moins de première année que d'habitude. Je me demandais ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire des Nés-Moldus...

Les Serpentards quant à eux discutaient joyeusement. Je regardais Luna, qui comme d'habitude semblait être ailleurs. Elle me vit quelques instants plus tard et me sourit. Elle étaient seule à sa table. Personne ne se préoccupait d'elle, pensais je, un pincement au coeur.

J'étais inquiet en montant me coucher. Je réfléchissais.

Je ne prêtais plus vraiment attention à ce qui se passais autour de moi Je sais que les garçons aux dortoirs s'activaient à ranger leurs affaires.

Bon, je vais peut être me coucher.


	3. Chapter 3 Le 8 septembre

Le 8 septembre

Cher Journal,

Oui je sais ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas écrit. mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tenir ce journal quand je veux. Par les temps qui courent, il faut être discret et prudent.

Chaque jours, les professeurs nous donnent une montagne de devoirs. Le rythme est soutenu. Ils veulent que les septièmes années réussissent leurs ASPICS. Tous les soirs la Salle Commune est bondée d'élèves qui travaillent tard.

Je fais tout pour que mes notes soient égales au travail que j'apporte. Les efforts que je fournis me permettent d'avoir  des C , des B et un A en Botanique. Je suis plutôt fier de moi. Tu te rends compte, Journal, un C en potion alors que je suis un des plus nuls de ma classe.

La Botanique est vraiment une passion. Ma grand mère m'achète beaucoup de livre à ce sujet et je les ai tous lus ( moi qui ne suis pas un grand lecteur). J'aime m'occuper des plantes magiques. Leurs propriétés si différentes me fascinent. Le jardinage me donne l'impression de faire vraiment quelque chose de concret avec mes mains. Les sorts que j'ai à apprendre me paraisse simple. J'aime sentir la nature respirer avec moi. Sentir ces plantes confinées dans les serres. Découvrir de nouvelles pousses dans le parc ou dans mon jardin.

Assez parlé de cette passion, je crois... Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Il y'a trois jours je suis allé dans la Salle Sur Demande avec Luna et Ginny entre midi et deux. Cette Salle m'est chère. C'est ici que je me suis fais vraiment des amis, que j'avais l'impression d'avoir du soutient.

J'ai essayé de combler la Salle de tout ce qui était nécessaire. J'avais juste à penser à quelque chose que l'objet en question apparaissait. J'ai même demandé un plan de Poudlard et un est apparu. Il est parfaitement détaillé.

Les livres ne manquaient pas. Je me suis assuré de toutes les protections pour que les Carrows ne rentrent pas.

Oui je me disais bien que j'avais "oublié" de parler d'eux.  Du moins j'ai Les Carrows sont devenus en quelques jours la menace des élèves. Ces derniers étaient plutôt agités (même les plus petits ce qui est étonnant). Les blagues fusaient, les petits mots passaient, les produits Weasley faisaient fureur... Bref toute l'indiscipline caractéristique de Poudlard.

Les professeurs faisaient tout pour que l'ordre soit rétabli. Mais ils semblaient inquiets et nous priaient de se calmer.

Cette indiscipline retentit aux oreilles des Carrows qui prirent tout de suite les choses en main. Ils étaient chargés de la discipline.

 Les professeurs avaient pour ordre d'envoyer les élèves insolent dans leurs bureaux. Des rondes de professeur allaient patrouiller dans le château la nuit (des garçons allaient retrouver leurs copines dans les salles de cours...). Toute forme d'indiscipline sera punie par une retenue.

Ces mesures n'effrayent pas plus les élèves.

J'eus pour la première fois en cours la soeur Carrow il y a deux jours. On entra un peu intimidé. La salle était ornée de photos de Moldus et de titres de journaux qui donnait qu'une envie les haïr pour le plus crédule. La mort, les attentats, la guerre, la drogue, le viol, l'alcool... étaient les sujets favoris.

Je compris tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas là pour nous faire l'éloge des Moldus

Ce cours fut un des plus insupportables que je n'ai jamais vécu. Même les cours d'Ombrage sont supportables comparés à elle.  Entendre cette femme dénigrer les non-sorciers est insupportable. Ils ne sont pas pire que les sorciers. Il y a des gens "bien" des deux côtés. On pourrais faire un cours du même genre en parlant des sorciers !

Beaucoup de membres de l'AD me parlaient ou me saluaient dans les couloirs. Avant je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me dise bonjour ou que l'on me parle. Au contraire j'étais simplement ignoré. Désormais je révise avec Ernie Macmillan, je suis à côté de Terry Boot et Michael Corner en sortilèges, je mange avec des Gryffondors, Hannah Abbot et moi formons une belle équipe en botanique...

Cela me surprit les premières fois d'être autant entouré mais je m'y habitue très vite.

Les retenues ne nous faisait pas plus peur . Cependant hier quand j'ai réalisé ce que les Carrows appelait retenue, j'en étais horrifié.

Les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient cours avec le frère Carrow. Ce n'était plus de la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal mais un cours sur la magie noire. Carrow nous fit tout un discours mettant en valeurs la magie noire.

Il nous donna une série de livre disponibles à la réserve que l'on pouvais lire si l'on avait envie. Puis il voulu que l'on se lève et qu'on le rejoins au fond de la Salle. Il parla des sortilèges impardonnables. Les élèves s'échangeaient tous des regards surpris. Puis il appela une dizaine d'élève qui se pointèrent devant nous. Je compris vite avec horreur que nous allions torturer ces pauvres élèves.

Il appela une dizaine d'élèves dont moi, pour jeter le sort Doloris. J'étais mal , mes jambes tremblaient, et mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Devoir jeter le sort qui a torturé mes parents me rendaient malade. Je ne pouvais pas y arriver, je n'avais pas envie de le faire.

Carrow encourageais les élèves à jeter ce sort de souffrances avec un air sadique.

Certains essayèrent, comme Crabbe, mais ça ne marchais pas. D'autres comme moi ne tentèrent rien du tout.

Il me vit, tétanisé, regardant ma baguette. Il me provoqua d'abord me disant que j'étais un incapable, indigne d'Un Gryffondor soi-disant courageux. puis voyant que ça me donnait pas d'effets, il leva la baguette en la pointant vers moi. Il me fit du chantage: si je n'essayais pas il me punirait. Je leva ma baguette tremblant, et prononça la formule pour jeter le sort. Il ne se passa rien.

Carrow ricana et me dit qu'il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre pour que le sort marche.

J'étais toujours tremblant, incapable de prononcer un mot ... 

Le frère Carrow regarda autour de lui et vit que les autres n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Alors il prit la parole en disant qu'on était des incapables... Il leva sa baguette sur un des élèves (de deuxième année je crois) et cria Doloris. Des cris résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ce qui se passait devant mes yeux me répulsait.

Carrow nous dit voyant notre air dégoûté que ces élèves ont étés insolent, c'était leur retenue

Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours je fus soulagé de sortir de ce cours, titubant et tremblant. Seamus me donna une tape sur les épaules. Une nausée me prit d'un coup. Je couru vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches. 

Je me précipita dans le parc. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'étouffais dans ce château.

M'asseoir prés du lac, sentir le vent fouetter mon visage pâle, écouter la nature me calma peu à peu.

J'étais en colère. Je voulais faire bouger les choses. Je ne voulais pas que d'autres élèves subissent le même sort.

J'étais noyé dans mes pensées lorsque Luna et Ginny se sont installées autour de moi. Elles s'inquiétaient pour moi, j'étais touché et je le suis encore. Leur soutient moral et leur présence me redonna du courage.

Quelques heures plus tard les membres de l'AD étaient réunis dans la Salle Sur Demande...

Cela faisait depuis un an que j'espérais que ce moment arriva. Mais je ne me serais jamais douté que Luna, Ginny et moi serions comme les leaders.

Cette réunion fut l'occasion de parler d'Harry, de Poudlard, des Carrows... Nous étions tous d'accord pour résister, pour soutenir Dumbledore, Harry, le Bien. Montrer qu'a Poudlard les élèves n'obéissaient pas bêtement aux Mangemorts, au Mal. Que l'on était pas tous fermé d'esprit, que nous acceptions les Nés-Moldus, nos amis.

L'AD décida de mener des actions souterraines. Nous avions des idées mais peu osaient vraiment aller jusqu'au bout. Il fallait que quelques uns montrent l'exemple, pour donner de l'espoir et du courage aux autres.

Il reste maintenant plus qu'à agir...

A bientôt, Journal,

N. Londubat


	4. Chapter 4 Le 15 septembre

Le 15 septembre:

Cher Journal,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Oui c'est vrai cela est bizarre de te demander ça sachant que tu ne me répondras jamais... Tu va penser que je suis fou ou que je parle tout seul, c'est peut être le principe du journal intime. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que tu es plus qu'un simple cahier. Tu es mon confident depuis quelques temps déjà et je dois t'avouer qu'écrire m'aide à tenir. Tu as vu passer toutes sortes d'émotions depuis que je t'écris , la fierté, la colère, mes peurs , les rares joies ...

Je t'en remercie.

Le traitement que je t'impose n'est pas très plaisant... Je m'en excuse. Bon, c'est vrai que te t'avoir défiguré en simple carnet de note ne doit pas te mettre dans une excellente humeur. C'est comme si je t'avais enlevé une partie de toi même. Tu comprendras que par les  temps qui courent on est jamais trop prudent.

Poudlard est pour moi, ma seconde maison. J'ai vécu ici depuis mes onze ans, avec tout le lot d'aventures que j'ai vécu. Je me revois comme si c'était hier ma rentrée en première année: timide, maladroit et peureux. Aller vers les autres n'a jamais été une tache facile. J'ai toujours cette impression désagréable d'être de trop, de gêner...

A cette époque j'admirais Harry, si courageux malgré ce qu'il subissait. Hermione m'impressionnais avec ses excellents résultats. Ron et son sens de l'humour me bluffait. L'assurance des autres élèves me rendait jaloux. 

J'avais l'impression de n'être pas comme eux.

Bien sûr des amitiés fortes sont nées: le trio Harry, Ron et Hermione ; Parvati et Lavande, Seamus et Dean ...

Et moi j'étais au milieu de tout ça allant de duo en trio

J'étais le petit garçon maladroit  à la recherche de son crapaud.

Hermione a été un temps avec moi en première année mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron et Harry. Puis Seamus a traîné plus souvent avec moi quand il s'était disputé avec Dean en deuxième année. En troisième année, Hermione était régulièrement avec moi , elle est si gentille avec moi. Ensuite l'année suivante Ginny se rapprocha un peu plus de moi, on se voyait souvent en dehors des cours, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Et Harry a supporté toutes mes recherches de plantes magiques durant la période où il ne parlait plus à Ron. De temps Ernie insistait pour que je l'aide en botanique.

Oui c'est vrai tel que je le dis je suis un peu injuste avec eux. Ils ont toujours été là pour me soutenir. On a passé de très bons moments ensemble: les soirées dans le dortoir, les séances de travail, les sorties à Pré Au Lard, l'AD, les festins et le bla-bla à table, les cours ennuyant où quelqu'un trouvait toujours quelque chose pour faire rire les autres ...

Je devais être comme ça : apprécié de beaucoup de monde mais proche de personne.

Cependant j'ai réalisé que l'AD nouait mes liens avec les autres. Luna m'a offert son amitié, ce jour là je me suis dit que je n'aurais plus de préjugés sur personne. Ernie et Justin me retrouvait à la bibliothèque, on parlait ensemble de filles, des cours, des sortilèges, de quidditch ... Ginny me racontait ses peines de coeurs, et ses espoirs de sortir avec Harry. Colin Crivey me sollicitait pour faire des photos de plantes dans le Parc, ensuite on s'asseyait tous les deux et on parlait des heures et heures. Harry désespéré quand ses deux meilleurs amis se disputaient, venait régulièrement vers moi. Hannah Abbot m'aidait en sortilège, et Hermione, en potion. L'AD me soutenait dans tous mes efforts et me félicitait dés que je réussissais. Je n'étais jamais assis seul en cours, ni à table.

J'avais l'impression étrange d'avoir des amis, ceux à qui on ne serre pas la main par politesse...

Comme disait Dumbledore, l'amitié entre les différentes maisons est très importante par les temps qui courent. Il faut rester soudés et tolérants. L'AD m'a montré en cinquième année ce que voulait dire soudés. Cependant l'année d'après je semblais être le seul avec Luna à regretter l'Armée De Dumbledore, à regarder régulièrement nos pièces de monnaie. (Je ne sais plus si j'en ai déjà parlé des pièces mais faudra que je remercie Hermione de cette idée brillante qui nous sert toujours)

Aujourd'hui Poudlard a changé. Le château semble s'obscurcir de jours en jours. Faire confiance à des gens qu'on ne connaît pas semble de plus en plus difficile surtout à des Serpentards. Les professeurs semblent extrêmement prudents. Les fantômes ont l'air graves et les voir est de plus en plus rare. Les armures bougent peu. Peeves s'amuse comme un fou de cette situation, rendant Rusard et les Carrows fous de rage. Les élèves parlent de plus en plus des événements en dehors de Poudlard, mettant de côtés les ragots d'adolescents.

Quand Dumbledore était à la tête de Poudlard, les élèves se sentaient en sécurité. Ce directeur était mon modèle depuis mon enfance. A la maison j'entais toujours que du bien de cet homme. Je regrette sa mort. C'était un homme plus ou moins apprécié juste et tolérant. C'était le seul qui faisait "peur" à Tu-Sais-Qui. Sa magie puissante nous rassurait. J'avais une confiance aveugle en lui.

J'admirais cet homme. Je suis et je serais toujours loyal envers lui.

Depuis sa mort beaucoup ont tentés de le dénigrer (je pense au livre de Rita Skeeter ). La Gazette parle presque tous le jours de Dumbledore. Le "scandale" entre Grindelwald et lui est bien sûr une erreur de jeunesse. Il a peut être été contre les Moldus mais je pense qu'il s'est largement rattrapé depuis. Les erreurs sont humaines. Tout le monde s'est trompé un jour ou l'autre, non ?

L'Armée De Dumbledore s'est mis d'accord sur ce point. On a commencé os actions souterraines en plus de nos réunions fréquentes.

Nos actions énervent Rogue, c'est bien le but. Il a dit hier au dîner que les petits plaisantins qui écrivaient sur les murs seraient sévèrement punis.

Journal, tu dois bien te douter que c'est de nous que Rogue parlait !

Seamus a eu l'idée extraordinaire de taguer les murs de Poudlard avec de la peinture de Moldus, rouge. Ginny, une experte en sortilège, lui a appliqué un maléfice pour qu'elle soit extrêmement résistante. Cette nuit là, un groupe "commando" composé de Seamus, Ginny, Luna, Michael Corner et moi, sommes sortis du dortoirs. Nous avons réussi à écrire sur le mur à côté de la Grande Salle : "L'Armée De Dumbledore recrute toujours ...". La nuit suivante c'était au second étage que nous avons tagués : " L'Armée De Dumbledore : le recrutement continue" Mais cette sortie a été mouvementée, car Miss Teigne nous avait repéré.

En tout cas merci aux passages secrets...

Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la tête qu'on fait les Carrows en voyant la peinture rouge : "Mais c'est quoi ça ? Une armée ? De Dumbledore ?? ". J'ai cru que Rogue allait s'étrangler quand il a aperçu l'écriture rouge sur le mur.

Les membres de l'AD étaient ravis de l'impact que cela produisait sur Poudlard. Rusard pestait contre nous en essayant de nettoyer. Les professeurs ne faisaient pas de commentaires, mais McGonagall a adressé à quelque uns d'entre nous un sourire en coin (ce qui est plutôt rare). Les élèves en parlaient beaucoup entre eux.

Ils essayaient de deviner qui on était. Bien sûr les Carrows ont contre-attaqués. Tout élève parlant de l'Armée De Dumbledore ou tout autre allusion auraient une retenue sur le champs, c'est à dire un ou deux Doloris.

Nous étions dégoûtés quand nous l'avons appris.

Une réunion était prévue hier soir dans la Salle Sur Demande. Il fallait être énormément prudent pour y aller : les patrouilles de professeurs ou de Rogue étaient régulières depuis nos sorties nocturnes. Un roulement durant une heure avant le couvre feu était organisé afin de permettre qu'un petit nombre d'élèves puissent sortir sans se faire remarquer.

Michael Corner et Ernie avaient voulu reprendre les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal car " c'est pas en apprenant des sortilèges de Mangemorts qu'on pourra se défendre et  combattre". L'AD au complet a approuvé.

Hannah Abbot nous présenta une élève de sixième année, Mary Williams, qui voulait se joindre à nous , coûte que coûte. On était tous étonné de la manière qu'elle avait repéré Hannah comme membre de l'AD. Cela pouvait être dangereux et nous compromettre. Mary répliqua tout de suite qu'elles étaient amies depuis quelques années, et qu'elles ont tissées des liens. Elle rajouta qu'elle avait promis sur tout ce qu'elle aimait de jamais nous trahir. Puis Hannah nous a assuré que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

Ginny appliqua alors le sortilège d'Hermione sur la charte qu'elle venait de signer, si elle révélait quoi que ce soit, elle s'en souviendrais toute sa vie.

Les membres repensèrent aux boutons de Marietta Edgecombe avec horreur.

La suite de cette réunion était composée de sortilèges et d'entraînement.

Harry manquait bien sûr mais l'enthousiasme de Ginny était contagieux.

Sur ce, je vais en cours de métamorphose.

A bientôt, Journal

Neville L.

P-S: Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux ...


	5. Chapter 5 Le 2 Octobre

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci a tous pour les reviews (qui font toujours autant plaisir)

Voila jlance un petit défi, j'ai vu que Neville amoureux vous intriguait alors essayez si vous voulez bien de deviner de qui serait t'il amoureux.

Dans ce texte j'ai laissé un petit indice. D'aprés moi Neville cache ses sentiments car il a honte de les dire. Donc la déclaration enflammée ce ne sera pa poour tout de suite (si il y'en a une)

Pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais vraiment pas quand je vais le publier. Avec la terminale, l'auto école et l'arts plastiques mon planning sera chargé. Ce qui est sur c'est que cette histoire je ne laisserai pas tombé et que je la publierais le plus rapidement possible (max dans deux semaines)

Bonne lecture a tous,

**Le 2 octobre :**

Oui, je sais. J'ai mis du temps à te donner des nouvelles et je m'en excuse. Je vais pas te donner une liste d'excuse bidonnes, cela ne sert à rien. Je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps, dernièrement.

Les cours sont de plus en plus poussés. La botanique et les sortilèges me demande beaucoup "d'investissement personnel" (citation provenant de Mc Gonagall ). Mes notes restent correctes, ce qui me rassure. Hannah et moi, nous nous retrouvons régulièrement à la bibliothèque car nous suivons les mêmes options (mais je crois que je me répète).

Les cours des Carrows sont toujours aussi insupportable.

En une seule et même heure, la soeur débite un nombre épouvantable d'horreurs sur les Moldus. On a tous beaucoup de mal à supporter. En ce moment on étudie la cribinalité chez les Moldus.(j'espère que cribinalité s'écrit comme ça ).

Avec le frère on redoute chaque cours. Quand on ne doit pas "punir" ses camarades d'un Doloris, nous devons torturer des animaux avec des sorts complexes de magie noire. Il appelle de temps en temps un d'entre nous pour aller infliger la sanction d'un élève en retenue (c'est à dire le Doloris). Je n'ai jamais vu Crabbe et Goyle aussi content d'aller en cours, ils prennent vraiment plaisir à faire mal aux autres. Carrow ne pas encore appelé mais j'angoisse à l'idée de devoir le faire. 

Le sortilège Doloris, celui qui a été utilisé contre mes parents, jusqu'à les rendre malade. Je maintiens, il ne sont pas fous. Mes parents sont ceux dont je suis fier. Ils m'ont donnés le jour et se rappellent largement de moi. Je les aime même si nous avons jamais vraiment vécu ensemble. Je garde depuis toujours dans une boite sous mon parquet les papiers de chewing gum que ma mère me donne. Tu es le premier à qui je le dit... Ils me manquent terriblement ces derniers jours.

Les Carrows ne se contente pas des retenues avec Doloris. Ils raffolent des punitions corporelles, on dirait. Cormac Mc Laggen a reçu comme punition pour ne pas avoir réussi son Doloris, une petite entaille profonde sur l'avant bras. Un élève de seconde année a eu une autre entaille sur le bras pour avoir installé un mini marécage à côté du bureau de la soeur Carrows. Un élève de quatrième année s'est fait sacrement punir corporellement pour avoir tenté d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard par un passage secret. Une fille s'est retrouvé avec une sacré cicatrice dans le cou pour avoir rigolé quand Peeves a jeté un seau d'eau sur les Carrows. La liste est bien longue encore a notre grand désespoir ...

Les cris de douleurs des élèves en retenue ou torturés physiquement remue toute l'école(sauf les rares exceptions qui s'en réjouissent). L'AD, horrifiée, peine à réagir. Nous continuons a laisser des tracts sur l'AD (ah oui j'en ai pas parlé). Nous nous sommes amusés à faire des tracts pour l'AD que nous déposions au hasard lors de nos escapades nocturnes. Cette idée brillante vient de Susan Bones. Luna proposa d'en mettre prés des Serpentards, comme ça ils seraient également accusés. Ce qu'on a fait la nuit suivante. Rogue fulminait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu avec un petit paquet à la main. Mais je ne sais pas si ils des coupables en tête, il ne font pas plus de remarques. Ils préparent peut être un mauvais coup.

D'ailleurs Seamus a failli se faire choper. On taguait avec sa peinture rouge et on a entendu des pas approché, on a tous courus. Mais Seamus s'est pris un sortilège dans le dos et ça l'a ralenti, nous l'avons aidé a courir plus rapidement ensuite. Je ne suis pas très clair mais tout s'est passé si vite. Le lendemain nous avons appris qu'ils allaient fouiller tous les dortoirs. Nous avons donc cachés la peinture dans la Salle sur Demande. Heureusement pour l'AD rien de suspect n'a été trouvé.

Par contre pour d'autres élèves ils se sont vu confisquer leurs produits de farce et attrapes, leur Frisbee a dents, leurs magazines légèrement coquins, leurs philtre d'amour (Romilda en a fait toute une histoire après). En prime certains élèves ont eu une retenue.

Il y a deux semaines, alors que je remontais jusqu'au septième étage, j'entendis des sanglots. C'était un élève de première année. Une cascade de larme coulait sur ses deux joues rouges. C'était la première fois que je réconfortais quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas du tout comment faire. J'étais paniqué à l'idée de mal faire. Mais apparemment je me suis pas mal débrouillé car il s'est vite calmé (après avoir demandé de rentrer chez lui plusieurs fois et tout) Le petit garçon avait été torturé au Doloris, venant d'un "grand". Je n'osai même pas imaginer qui lui a jeté ce sort. Je l'emmena donc à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh pesta contre cette façon "ignoble" de faire régner la discipline, tout en lui donnant une potion Revigorante.

Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment c'est que ce ne serais pas la seule personne à qui je devrais sécher les larmes.

Tous les matins, au petit déjeuner, notre activité favorite consiste à éplucher la Gazette Du Sorcier. Nous nous retrouvions à plusieurs à chercher des informations sur les activités de Vous-Savez-Qui, sur Harry ,sur les lois Anti-Moldus qui passait de plus en plus nombreuses ou sur nos amis Moldus dont on a aucune nouvelle. Notre crainte chaque matin est de lire la mort d'un ami ou d'un proche.

Je vais maintenant te parler de tous mes amis, car je pense que j'ai parlé suffisamment de moi .

Luna commence à être de plus en plus populaire surtout chez les membres de l'AD. En effet son père dans le Chicaneur crie haut et fort ses opinions. Certains disent qu'elle n'est pas aussi folle qu'on pourrait le croire, mais elle ne l'a jamais été. Luna garde toujours l'art de faire des remarques dérangeantes (et vraies). Sous prétexte que son père a des idées qui plaît alors on l'aime bien. J'aime pas ces gens hypocrites (un jour elle est folle le lendemain elle est cool). 

Malgré tous les événements, Luna garde la tête haute et veut continuer à se battre pour un monde sans Tu-Sais-Qui. Je l'admire pour ça.

Parvati et Padma sont toujours les mêmes. Les cancans de filles avec Lavande ne cesseront donc jamais. Comme dit ma grand mère critiquer les autres ne doit pas nous faire oublier nos propres défauts. Mais les filles sont toujours très choquées de ce qui se passe en ce moment même. Je sais qu'elles seront toujours fidèle à l'AD, à Dumbledore et à Harry. J'aime également ce côté de leur personnalité.

Michael Corner m'étonne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi déterminé. C'est toujours le premier à être partant. Mais un de ses amis(Nés-Moldus) s'est fait arrêté après avoir été en cavale. Cela lui a foutu un sacré coup. Il correspond toujours avec Cho, sa petite amie qui travaille maintenant dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ernie se sent toujours concerné par tout. Un rien l'affecte. Il souffre beaucoup de tout les événements qui se produisent. Comme dit grand mère, il y a un mal pour bien. Le point positif c'est qu'il veut résister contre Tu-Sais Qui et ses Mangemorts.

Ginny est plus déterminée que jamais. L'AD lui donne l'occasion de soutenir ceux en qui elle croit, ainsi que de s'affirmer. Elle travaille énormément pour réussir. Je crois que vivre depuis sa naissance entourée de frères lui a donné un caractère hors du commun. Mais comme tout le monde elle craque de temps en temps. C'était la première fois que je la voyais craquer. C'était la semaine dernière. On était tous les deux à ranger la Salle Sur Demande. Je pense avoir réagi comme un ami devrait. Elle a tellement peur de perdre tout ceux qu'elle aime. Le nom d'Harry est revenu plusieurs fois. Il lui manque terriblement. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle s'est détendue petit à petit. J'espère que j'ai bien fait.

Seamus est inquiet. Les événements récents, la peur de perdre ses proches, le manque de nouvelles de Dean le mine profondément. Mais les émotions qu'il réussi à dominer lui donne une force nouvelle pour résister à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui maintenant. Il est sûr de lui et croit en ce qu'il dit.

(d'ailleurs il a même écrit une sacré lettre à sa mère qui le réprimandait d'être trop proche d'Harry)

Susan c'est l'imagination de la bande. Toutes ces idées sont généralement retenues. Elle qui est beaucoup plus discrète d'habitude, n'hésite maintenant plus à proposer ses idées. Des idées comme les tracts, les phrases choc à taguer...

Hannah... Elle est formidable. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant. J'aime quand elle sourit. Cette fille a un coeur gros comme ça. En un mois nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, peut être du fait que nous avons les mêmes options. Elle me confie parfois ses soucis : sa famille menacée, ses inquiétudes ...

Les élèves de Poudlard sont presque comme d'habitude. Malgré les Carrows, ils ont toujours leurs préoccupations adolescentes. Les ragots pleuvent, les flirts sont nombreux, les disputes éclatent souvent, des amitiés se forment... Les uns se plaignent de leurs boutons, les autres se vantent de leurs exploits. Certains font des petites blagues à leurs amis, d'autres parlent de Quidditch. Les filles se précipitent toujours en masse aux intercours dans les toilettes pour se remaquiller ou se coiffer. Il y en même qui élaborent des plans pour se retrouver avec un garçon. Les mensonges d'un pour que sa copine ne sache pas qu'il l'a trompé. Quelque uns profitent des autres pour recopier un devoir. Les moqueries ou les insultes font partie du quotidien. 

Enfin il se passe ici tout ce qui arrive dans n'importe quel école...

Ginny, Luna et moi élaborons un plan depuis quelques jours. C'est parti d'un délire sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Ginny nous a raconté comment Harry l'avait sauvé avec. Elle nous l'avait décrite: une lame brillante mais tranchante avec plusieurs rubis sur la poignée. Cette épée a servie à tuer le Basilic ! Elle nous a révélé que l'épée est sortie du Choixpeau et que Dumbledore l'avait ensuite installée dans son bureau. Ensuite nous nous sommes demandés où elle était. Nous supposons qu'elle soit restée là où elle a toujours été : dans le bureau du directeur. Alors là notre imagination a fait des tours avec Rogue. Nous le voyions entrain de manier l'épée ... Enfin voilà.. Ce petit délire nous a ramené à la réalité. Comment un directeur (venant de Serpentard) pouvais t il conserver une relique appartenant à Gryffondor dans son bureau ? Qui lui donne ce droit ? Et surtout que vas t il en faire en tant que bon Mangemort ?

Nous avons jugés bons en tant que Gryffondor (Ginny et moi) de l'extraire du bureau de Rogue. Ginny a dit que c'était en plus un objet qu'Harry a tenu dans ses mains et qui lui a sauvé la vie, qu'il ne voudrait pas que Rogue puisse s'en servir quand il veut. Nous avons prévu de la cacher dans la Salle sur Demande, sous clé on ne sait jamais. Parce que si on la cache dans notre dortoir, les Carrows ou Rogue pourrais la trouver facilement.

Bien sur tout ceci demande une sacrée préparation. Nous espionnons sous sortilèges de Désillusion l'entrée du bureau pour tenter d'avoir le mot de passe et de connaître les allers et venues de Rogue et consorts dans son bureau. On va s'en charger pendant deux ou trois semaines, le temps de tout planifier. Puis on passera l'action.

Voila, à bientôt Journal ...

N. Londubat


End file.
